Love me, Hate me
by akiismarina
Summary: saksuke finally accepts/discovers his love for sakura, but after years of rejection, sakura's determind to shut him out. how will our favorite Uchiha prove his love and thus win the girl? rated for safty. first ch. short, but please work with me!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed into her steaming cup of hot tea. She was currently visiting with her friend Hinata. The girls found themselves to be quite close friends despite Naruto's adoration of Sakura. Hinata slide into the seat across from Sakura and sipped her tea as she gazed thoughtfully at her friend over the brim of her cup.

"Sakura. Judging from your gloomy aura I would say that Sasuke's turned you down, yet again. Hinata spoke softly, feeling sympathetic. They both seemed to be unable to achieve true love. Naruto was, as always completely oblivious to Hinata's feelings toward him, and so doted upon Sakura. However, he was always kind and courteous toward Hinata, and treated her like a friend. Sasuke simple flat out refused Sakura, and was always so cold and heartless toward her.

"I don't understand Hinata. I've loved Sasuke since I was only nine years old. Now I'm 16, and he still refuses me. That's three years of doting, wasted! Sasuke leaves tomorrow for a B ranked mission that will take him at least two months to complete. So I've decided that within those two months I shall take back my life. I will not think about Sasuke. I will train even harder and look at other guys as possible boyfriends. There are many guys in the village. Perhaps I can find one who I can love, and who can love me back. " Hinata stared at Sakura in shock. For years now she's lived purely for Sasuke. Now just like that she was going to stop?

"Are you sure Sakura? I mean Sasuke's always meant so much to you."

"Yes. I'm positive. As of now I am over Sasuke. I'll need your help of course. Oh and also, I've decided to hook you and Naruto up. No matter what it takes. 

And thus ends ch. 1. U like. I need ur help. Please write the most romantic way you can think of to win someone's heart, and then the worst way it could go. Like writing some one a love note and delieving it to a geek by mistake. Thank's so much. Please tell me what you think, if I know, the story will get better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Calling In The Reinforcements

What, ah, but he, I, umm.." Hinata stuttered.

"Relax Hinata, trust me, once we show Naruto what a great girl you are, we'll start prodding him toward thinking about you romantically. I know! We'll call Ino pig. She can hep get you ready and Shikamaru can work on the Naruto angle. You know he would go anything for her." Hinata sank in her chair in defeat. Once Sakura made up her mind, she stuck to it, or at least she did most of the time.

One hour later

"Hey forehaed1 Hinata! We're here." came Ino's voice from the front door,

"Hello,' came Shikamaru's mellow greeting. The couple of nearly a year emerged in the kitchen doorway. Pleasantries we quickly exchanged as Hinata began to heat water to make tea for her friends.

"Okay, so down to business. How are we going to hook Naruto and Hinata up?" asked Ino, never being one to beat around the bush.

"Well the first thing e do is give Hinata a makeover. She is a beutifulgirl, but doesn't know how to show it off. Also, we need to give her lessons in confidence. That's where you come in Shikamaru. We need a guy's opinion for everything from clothing to attitude." planned Sakura.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this. Don't worry Hinata, by the time we're through, you'll be so hot we'll have to carry clubs just to keep the local guys from jumping your bones. I'll bet you turn at least half the girls in town gay, too. So what are we waiting for? Let's get started." Ino shouted hopping around excitedly. Shikamaru remained sitting, nodding his head profusily. Hinata was a nice girl and there was no doubt in his mind that she and Naruto were meant to be. Not to mention Sakura would get her mind off of Sasuke.

As Shikamaru's mind wondered, Sakura and Ino were busy making plans. They had made up a list of things to do in order to make the make over a success. It was now time to work on step one. A step that left all three girls giggling with joy, and Shikamaru shaking in fear, wish all hell would simple swallow him up. Sorry, I know I took longer then expected. I still need ideas for ways for Sasuke to try and win Sakura's heart, and how they can go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found a very upset Shikamaru. He loved Ino, and Hinata and Sakura were like sisters to him, but this was a bit much.

That's right, Shikamaru was about to experience every man's worst nightmare. That's right, he was about to go shopping with three teenage girls. Dun, Dun, Dun!

Giggling happily, the three girls dragged the poor ninja into the young women's section. After an hour and a half, and 1,523 rejected outfits, the girl's finally managed to pick out a mere 60 outfits, one for each day of the next two months. They also picked out 10 dressy outfits, 3 new exercise outfits and several variations of pajamas. There was only one thing left...

"Launderai?!" screamed Shikamaru is distress the women the immediate area all turned to stare at the disruptive youth.

"That's right! Now that Hinata has new cloths, she needs new underware!" and so the shopping ensued. This time the girls only took a half an hour. (An: pfft... Only a half an hour) They thoroughly enjoyed themselves, and managed to fins a ton and a half worth of new intimate wear for Hinata. They got her a good 20 sports bras, which Ino and Sakura had an argument about if that was enough. Hinata would wear two bras at a time, she trained hard daily, and that was only 10 bras when you thought about it. Was that enough to last her even a week?! They also got her some normal, but lacy bras, and a few of those push-up bras that have straps that can be placed in, like, 100 different ways.

Finally, the girls were done... for now at least. Shikamaru never felt so relieved in his life. He was growing really tired of having women look at him strangely everything he even so much as glanced at a bra. At one point an old lady even came up to him and pinched his bottom making rather obscene remarks. Rather then help him, his every so wonderful girlfriend and company simply stood there laughing until tears began to roll down their cheeks.

Skikamaru walked a few paces behind the girls as they spoke excitedly about whatever struck their fancy. Upon arriving home Ino, and Sakura eagerly dragged Hinata upstairs to her room. Whilst he waited, Shikamaru figured he would take a nap. Women always take a long time to get dressed. He took off his shoes, and placed them at the side of the couch, and took his hair out of his ponytail so he could lay down comfortably. As he prepared himself, he began to think about Sakura and Saskue. He still couldn't believe Sakura's determination to forget him. What's more, when he gets back, it will be the hardest time of the year for Sakura, Christmas. Everyone will be with their special someone, but her. Shikamaru sighed, and grabbed a pillow and blanket before laying down on the couch and closing his eyes. Not even half a breath later, a somewhat heavy mass landed on his stomach, he grunted and opened his eyes to see Sakura sitting on him, grinning like a maniac.

"Hinata's dressed, we need you to give us your opinion on some things though."

"Already, whatever happened to taking an hour to even figure out what do with your hair?"

"Oh, Ino and I have dreamed of doing this for a long time, we knew exactly what we wanted to do! Ino, bring her in!" Shikamaru looked up at the doorway. His eyes grew wide as he stared in utter disbelief. Please review... thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's Plan - Chapter 4**

Now that Hinata's makeover was complete, it was time to bring Naruto's attention towards her, and get the wild fox blood in him boiling. There was one, little problem. A problem that weilded the Byakugun better then anyone in history, who held deadly precision, and was overly protective of his cousin. The problem had a name too, it was Neiji Hyuga.

Sakura was determinded to get Naruto and Ninata together. So that night, she stayed up late, and pondered and paced, and paced and pondered. Until finally, brillance struck. There was no way Neiji would let Hinata and Naruto go on a date, or even train alone together. But what if they all trained together? Naruto and Hinata would fight, while Sakura and Neiji fought. Sakra would keep Neiji distracted.

Sakura quickly began to plan out her scheme, right down to the last second. She would need Ino and Shika's help again, as well as some soldier's food pills. Later, Sakura went to bed with a smile. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAKBREAKBREA

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha was currently on a B classed, undercover mission. He was in the Sand Village, where there had been rumors of a possible rebellion. The Kazekage, Gaara had heard of this rumor, and sent word to Kohna, Village Hidden in the Leaves, asking that his friend, Sasuke be sent to investigate. And so here he was.

He was currently staying at a rinky-dink, scumbag hotel, where everyone was under the pretense that he was there visiting his underage lover, while his wife, and young son where at home, thinking he was on a mission. He could easily handle this mission, as he was an Uchiha. But it was growing harder and harder for him to keep from killing the front desk clerk who leered at him every time he everted the hotel.

"You sly dog, you. A sexy babe like that at home, waiting for you, while you get with some other hot babe here. How _**do**_ you do it?" the desk clerk greeted Sasuke, handing him his room key. It took all of Sasuke's will power to not leap over the desk and Chidori the man right then and there. As far as he was concerned, cheaters deserved to die, and double that to those who looked up to cheaters.

Another thing that bugged him about this mission was who his "wife" was. Before he left on this mission, Tsunade had handed him a wallet saying that there were pictures inside of the people who were to his "family." When he opened the wallet, he was greeted by a picture of Sakura feeding a new born baby that she had just helped to deliver. There where more pictures of Sakura and of a little boy, who Sasuke later saw to be Kohnhamaru.

Sasuke felt his blood begin to boil as more of the clerk's mindless chatter seeped through his ears, and into his brain. Sasuke felt increasing rage, at the clerk for speaking about Sakura in such an explicit matter. He also felt anger towards the thought of Sakura being married to a man cheating on her, or of her being married at all for that matter.

He turn on heel, and stalked off scowling, leaving a very confused desk clerk behind. Where were these feeling coming from, and what did they mean?

Okay I hate to do this 'cause I hate authors notes, but I need to. Is there anyone out there who is willing to be my editor/muse? Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura took a deep nervous breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Come on, you can so this. This think about Hinata." she canted and she slowly dragged her arm up, and hit her closed fist against the large, intimidating door in front of her. Her keen shinobi ears picked up the sound of foot steps making their way towards the doors. Said foot steps then came to a halt, and the door was opened to reveal an elderly butler. Her stood tall, with his nose slightly turned upward. His tuxedo was impeccable clean and pressed, with edges so sharp they could kill.

"Yes, may I help you madam?" he asked.

"Um... yes, may I please speak with Hyugaa, Neiji - san?" Sakura requested feeling small and insignificant. The butler lead Sakura inside to a small sitting room, and offered her some tea, explaining that "Hyugaa-Sama was showering at the moment." Sakura blushed slightly at the thought of Neiji being in the shower, and just hardly managed to stammer out that she wouldn't mind waiting for him.

**Ten Minutes Later **

Sakura was seated comfortably, sipping her tea, when Neiji walked in.

"Hauruno-san, to what do I owe this... unusual happening," Neiji demanded in his soft, monotone manner.

"Good-day Hyugaa-san. It is good to see you too," Sakura hissed colly, before recalling her "mission". "you see Naruto and I were hopping to do some training while **Uchiha-san** and Kakashi-sensi are busy." Neiji noticed the proper form Sakura used when speaking about Sasuke.

"So what does this have to do with me?" He demanded once again.

"Well, not only you, but both you and Hinata. You see, Naruto and I are both well aware fo our weaknesses, and want to fix then. Working with the Hyugaa clan will help us to eliminate these weaknesses. What we were hoping was that you and Hinata would help us," Sakura took a deep breath after she rushed this out. She had spent all night memorizing what to say. Neiji was not fooled, and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"So Sakura is up to something. Hmmm.. I bet she's trying to play matchmaker to Naruto and Hinata. No wonder Hinata has been acting so weird. She must kow about Sakura's plan. Well, I suppose it is time for hinata to be truly be happy. Perhaps she'll even begin to shed her shell a bit. I do know one thing for certain, if he hurts her, I will torture him, and leave him to die slowly." Neiji quietly contemplated. "Very well, Harouno-san. Hinata and I will met you tomorrow at dawn on training grounds 2." Neiji gave her a nod, and left the room, leaving Sakura in a panic.

"Ahh, how dare he just leave me like some sort of king, acting like he's doing me a favor. Damn bastard! How the Hell am I supposed to get out oh here now?!"

"Madam, this way if you please. I will show you to the door." Sakura jumped with a surprised shriek. What _is it_ with butlers and appearing out of nowhere al the time? Taking a deep breath to steady both herself and her nerves, Sakura stood and followed the dutiful butler to the front door.

Once out side of the Hyugaa Compound, Sakura collapsed to the ground, Hyperventilating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inner Sakura**

_**Thoughts**_

Speech, narration

**Chapter Six**** – ****A Compromising Position**

"Okay so we all know the plan, Right?" Shikamaru murmured to his accomplices. They nodded their heads eagerly, in unison. "Good, let's move out!" the three ninjas pumped chakra into their feet, and leaped off into different directions.

**Later**

Sakura and Naruto walked side by side, their foot steps falling in unison despite the difference in their leg size. Sakura couldn't help but notice Naruto's solemn nature.

"**Perhaps he's nervous about sparing Neiji, you didn't really tell him about Hinata, or the fighting arraignments." ** Inner Sakura pointed out. Sakura silently agreed with her inner, that had to be it.

As they arrived at Training Grounds Two, they could see Neiji standing there, rigidly.

"You're late Harouno," hissed Neiji. Sakura looked up t the sky, and did some quick calculations.

"BIG WHOOP! We're five minutes late! Get off your high horse and come back to earth Hyugaa!" Sakura roared. She felt adrenaline coursing its way through her veins.

"Hey, hey, Sakura, cool off would ya? No need t make him angry before we fight, he's strong enough as it is. Besides, his eyes scare me. You never know where he's looking!" Naruto announced in a stage whisper. Sakura felt a sweat drop begin to form on her left temple.

_**"What a pervert. Idiot!"**_ Neiji scoffed.

**"Typical Naruto,"** Inner Sakura sighed in defeat.

"You said you wanted to grow stronger. The sooner we begin the better. Its going to take a long time before your anywhere near good enough." Neiji commanded, putting everyone back on track. Veins began to throbbing Naruto and Sakura's face.

"I will spar Uzamaki, and Sakura will spar…"

"No!" everyone jumped at Sakura sudden outburst, including Sakura herself. "Umm, I mean, you two have already fought. And I need more practice then Naruto, so I should spar you, not him." Naruto stood off to the side, nodding his head sagely, while Neiji raised a non-existent eyebrow at Sakura's twisted logic. Suddenly it hit Naruto like Kakashi's Thousand Years of Death Justsu.

"Hey! Now who am I supposed to spar?" he shouted in true Naruto style.

_**"What an idiot! I bet he's rubbing his butt because that's where his brain is. Who knows how much brain power he needed to come up with that conclusion?" **_ Neiji gave an inward chuckle.

**"Pfft… I bet he's remembering Kakashi-sensei's Thousand Years of Death from our Genin exam!"** Inner Sakura snorted gleefully.

_**"Yeah, but he hasn't even noticed Hinata. This is bad," **_Sakura responded to her inner.

"Ano, N N Naruto-kun. I will s s spar y y you if you w would like," Hinata stammered as she did her finger thing, her face growing steadily redder, and redder.

"Ehhhh! Hinata-chan! I didn't even see you over there!" Naruto cried out, waving joyously

**20 Minutes Later**

Sakura and Neiji where locked into battle. Neiji had a coupler of cracked ribs, a dislocated jaw, a black eye, and what was probably a broken ankle.

Sakura was covered in bruises and nearly all of her chakra points where blocked.

It was only a matter of time before one, or both of them collapsed.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and Hinata where locked into their own battle. When Hinata first heard about their fighting arraignments, she almost backed out. But she couldn't do that to her friend. She needed her help, and Naruto would be able to become even stringer too. Even though she was gentle with him, he was still covered in scratches and bruises. She herself only sports a couple of cuts, and was in much better condition.

**With Shika and Ino**

Shika and Ino where hidden in several bushes in the area that surrounded the clearing that Naruto and Hinata where sparing in. they watched in batted breath as the two spared.

Shikamaru glanced at the sun, and then turned to Ino and gave her a silent nod. She then returned it. It was time.

Shikamaru made several hand signs, and muttered softly. Slowly his hadow began to extend to combine with outher shadows, then reach towards Naruto.

Then moving slowly so not to give himself away, Shikamaru made Naruto's body move to the left to dodge a hit, and then sent the body hurdling forward, directly into Hinata.

Shikamaru released to jutsu, leaving Nrauto nose to nose with Hinata as he pinned her to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_The idea of having Hinata faint, and Naruto perform does not belong to me. It was suggested by Naruto's Biggest Fan. Thank you._

CHAPTER SEVEN – MOUTH TO MOUTH

LAST TIME: Shikamaru released the jutsu, leaving Naruto nose to nose with Hinata, as he pinned her to the ground.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes with a soft groan. There was an unexpected, somewhat soft weight on her chest that wasn't there a couple of seconds ago. She tentatively opened her eyes and saw a beautiful shade of blue.

"**Wow**," she thought. "**The sky looks so nice today.**" The sky then blinked. She froze, skies are not supposed to blink. Slowly, her line of vision began to expand to reveal blond, messy hair, whisker like markings, full luscious lips…

"Ahhhh!" birds from the surrounding area took flight, screeching in displeasure.

**WITH NEIJI AND SAKURA**

The two shinobi were locked in battle, and charging full force at one another when they heard a high pitched scream. They froze less then a foot away for each other, sharing a bewildered look. Realization slowly seeped into the brains.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-chan!" They screamed in unison in one another's face, before taking off, their fight completely forgotten.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

Naruto jumped back and landed on his but with a surprised yelp. Hinata slowly sat up, shaking all over, her face a lovely shade of red that put even Sasuke's tomatoes to shame.

"N N N N N," she tried to speak, only to fail, falling backwards, her eyes nothing but swirls.

"Gahh! Hinata-chan! Oh no, what did I do?" Naruto ran over to Hinata and kneeled over her. "Hinata? Wake up!" He yelled in her face. Naruto took a deep breath. There was only one thing he could do. He had to save Hinata!

**WITH SAKURA AND NEIJI**

Sakura and Neiji jumped from tree to tree. They both held grim faces wondering what happened to Hinata. They came to a sudden stop on a tree branch just outside of the clearing Naruto and Hinata were in. There in the middle of the clearing; Naruto was kneeling over an unconscious Hinata.

**WITH NAURTO AND HINATA**

Naruto gulped before lowering his head, and gently pressing his lips to Hinata's. He slowly parted her lips, and opened his eyes to finds himself staring down into Hinata's pearl colored eyes for the second time that day. He yanked his lips away, falling backwards.

"Yeah Naruto!"

"Troublesome." Naruto's head whipped to the side to see Ino and Shikamaru stepping out of the bushes. He looked back to Hinata to see her eyes where once again replaced by giant swirls. A figure dropped down in front of Hinata, blacking her from Naruto's line of vision.

"You filthy bastard!" Neiji hissed. His Byakugan was activated and he looked angrier then anyone's every seen him before. Naruto opened his mouth to beg for mercy, but was cut off when a flash of pink knocked Neiji down.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling my friend a bastard?" Sakura ground out, sitting on Neiji's back, holding his head down with her foot. Everyone was shocked: Neiji was so mad, he hadn't remembered to keep his guard up against anyone else but Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm surprised at you. To take advantage of an unconscious girl. Especially Hinata-chan, that doesn't seem like you." Sakura scolded, glaring at Naruto.

"Eh? I wasn't taking advantage of anyone. I was giving Hinata- chan Mouth to Mouth." Ino and Shika both fell anime style, Sakura sweat dropped and Neiji stared at Naruto in disbelief. ""You see, she fainted before, so I was giving her mouth to mouth to mouth help her wake up. Neiji's first reaction was to scream "Liar" and then kill him. Then he remembered- this is Naruto. The little idiot had to be telling the truth.



Sakura stood, and walked over to Hinata. He used her chakra to wake her up, and then turned to Ino.

"Could you take Hinata-Cahn home, and make sure she rests?" Ino nodded, then took Hinata and used a transportation jutsu to bring them to the Hyugaa estate. Sakura the turned her attention to Shikamaru. "Could you take Naruto for some ramen please?" she asked, holding out her wallet. Shikamaru pushed back her wallet and began to walk off.

"Come on Naruto, let's get Ramen for lunch." Naruto looked between his friends, confused.

"Go on Naruto. I'll catch up with you later." Naruto hesitated a moment before following Shikamaru. If Sakura needed him, she knew where to find him.

Sakura then turned to Neiji. He was currently leaving the clearing. Most likely to go to the Hyugaa estate and find Hinata.

"Hyugaa-san." She called out softly. He turned to look at her. 'If you don't mind. Why don't we go to the dinner and get some lunch. Then I can explain everything while we eat. My treat." Neiji stared at her then nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_Please look back to chapter six. i have added a part to the story with Sasuke. Thank you. _CHAPTER EIGHT – EXPLAINATIONS

* * *

Sakura and Neiji were sitting in a booth at a local dinner. Sakura stared down at the table tapping her fingers quickly; she could feel Neiji's intense gaze upon her face.

"Can I help you?" a young waitress asked.

"Yes, I would like a chicken Caesar salad please." requested Sakura, glancing up quickly at the girl.

"And for you sir?"

"A Hamburger," Neiji grunted, not bothering to look away from Sakura.

"Whatever happened to the infamous Hyugaa manners?" Sakura demanded angrily the moment their waitress had walked away.

"Huh?" grunted Neiji, openly confused.

"Just now, couldn't you have said you wanted a hamburger more politely? She's human too you know!" Sakura glared; Neiji's look of confusion transformed into one of amusement.

"And you care about this why?"

"Because she's human! I'm a doctor; I think it's pretty obvious that I care about my fellow human race! You can't just treat a perfectly nice girl like that." Sakura was now on the verge of tears. Neiji eyed her critically before moving from his booth to sit beside her; gently he pulled her to his chest. Sakura finally let loose all of the frustration she had kept pent up since Sasuke left.

"Sakura… what's wrong?" Neiji asked, Sakura looked up, surprised to hear Neiji call her in such an informal way. Neiji looked down at her, gently wiping away her tears. Softly she began to tell him everything from the moment she decided to give up on Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sauntered out of the Sand Village's gates. In two weeks he would be home with his own bed, and shower. It would also be the same week his Thanksgiving break started. And more importantly, he would get to see Sakura; he wasn't sure why, but he looked forward to seeing her most of all.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT A NEIJI SAKURA FIC, THEY WILL BE MORE LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER THEN LOVERS. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – A NEW ALLY

Neiji paced restlessly in him room. He had been doing so since he got home from having lunch with Sakura. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his long silky hair. KNOCK KNOCK.

"You may enter." Neiji called out tiredly. Hinata hesitantly entered the room carrying a pot of tea, and a plate filled with cookies.

"Ano… Neiji nii-san, would you like to share some tea and cookies?" she offered shyly.

"Yes, of course. Please come in." Neiji hurriedly cleared a space in the room for them to sit. "Were you unable to sleep, Hinata-sama?"

"Yes. It has been a long…eventful day." Hinata murmured, blushing. Neiji watched the blush begin to form across her delicate cheeks.

"You really like Naruto, huh?" Neiji commented, smirking.

"Ah…umm… is it that obvious?" Hinata stuttered.

"Kinda." Neiji shrugged lightly. In reality he hadn't known until Sakura told him at lunch, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"So… why can't you sleep? Not to be rude, I mean umm…"

"I was thinking about Sakura-san." Hinata started in surprise. "She told me about what's been going on between her and Sasuke. She also told me about her plan for you and Naruto."

"Well you see, she was, I mean I, umm…"

"I've decided to help her." Neiji stated calmly.

"Eh?!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura was startled awake by the sound of insistent knocking on her door. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed, and stalked to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, I coming," she snapped as she threw the door open. "Hyugaa-san, do you know what time it is?!"

"About quarter to six. May I come in?" Neiji stated swiftly.

"May as well, I'm up now." Sakura muttered darkly, stepping side to allow Neiji to enter the apartment.

"Nice pajama." He smirked. Sakura looked down and gasped. She was still wearing her short-shorts and a thin spaghetti strap camisole. She ran into her bedroom and began to fumble around in her closet for her robe.

"Just what brings you here at such an ungodly hour?" she demanded as her fingers came into contact with the soft material of her robe.

"I wanted to invite you to breakfast. Then, when we're through we can meet the others and figure out what to so next for Hinata-sama.

"Oh, umm… can I take a shower and get ready first?"

"Of course. Take you time." Neiji smiled and settled himself down on the couch.

* * *

Two hours later Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neiji and Hinata were seated in Shikamaru's living room.

"We've got to make it so that Hinata seems to appear every where he is. Then he won't be able to stop thinking about her." Ino commanded.

"So how do we do that?" Sakura asked.

How about Hinata comes to stay with you for a little. We can say there was an accident in her room and she needed to stay with you until the repairs are done." Neiji suggested.

"Good idea! Ino can you arrange the 'accident'"?

"You bet!"

* * *

Ino ran away fro the Hyugaa manor, grinning triumphantly. There was a laud blast and a portion of the manor was lit on fire.

* * *

"So you see, Sakura-san, now both Hinata-sama and I need a place to say." Neiji explained, glaring at Ino.

"Fine, you can stay too." Sakura sighed tiredly

"_This should be interesting."_ She thought.


End file.
